


Joyful Regrets

by grossnoona



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Joke Fic, Other, but yet here we are, don't take this seriously p l ea s e, everyone else is here too?? kinda not really, this is completely self-indulgent and useless there is no reason for me to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Sakuya receives a package signed for Homare.It's from a friend who gives him a gift.A gift, pretty much everyone else regrets he receives.





	Joyful Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello Grossnoona here!  
> I return with an A3 fic wowza  
> This is completely a self-indulgent fic pls dont take this seriously i wrote it after listening to kierestu poemer and thinking abt Homare playing the accordion  
> There's no other reason why he's playing french pieces and (spins wheel) I chose Chikage as his victim  
> Also I don't really think I have the charas down so ye spare me;;

Any package that is sent for Homare should be deemed expected to be weird no matter what the content may be. No matter the size, the content, the sender; all of those things seem Homare-like.

 

A package from what seems to be a friend of his with a letter attached, Sakuya hums in wonder. What could it be? Sakuya doesn’t know for sure because no matter how many guesses everyone makes, Homare’s packages seem endlessly impossible to guess. The last time they received a package, it was endless books of poetry from around the world.

 

Sakuya remembers Sakyo asking him hadn’t he have enough books to which Homare responds about how the world is constantly churning out literature books and he must acquire all. Sakuya doesn’t entirely get it but he’s glad that Homare enjoys supporting literature from overseas.

 

With a huff, he brings the heavy package to Homare’s room.

 

Sakuya remembered seeing Homare this afternoon after coming back from a meeting? Sakuya can’t really recall at all. He knocks on the door, balancing the package with his legs and left arm.

 

“Homare-san, there’s a package for you,” Sakuya tells him over the door. He waits for the older’s response and hears footsteps towards the door. Once the door swings open, Homare hums and spots the package.

 

“Oh? Sakuya-kun, my, what a package you have brought over!” Taking it from Sakuya’s hands, Homare has seemed to beckon Sakuya to follow him inside. Hisoka greets Sakuya who returns the gesture as soon as he sees it. Hisoka mentions Sakuya as being energetic as always before, what seems to Sakuya, falling back asleep.

 

Sakuya turns to Homare who is now delightfully humming to himself as he uncovers the package.

 

“What is it, if you don’t mind telling me?” Sakuya asks, Homare looks up and ponders for a moment.

 

“Well, my beloved Sakuya-kun, it can’t be helped,” Homare answers in a sing-song tune. Opening the box to reveal a piano accordion? Sakuya seemed to believe this on top of the list of unexplainable things Homare has bought next to a profound painting from a foreign country Sakuya couldn’t pronounce.

 

As Homare began testing the sound, playing it songs he seems to remember off the top of his head.

 

Sakuya claps in amazement as he watches Homare continue to play the accordion. He never knew Homare could play such an instrument. It seemed Homare-like to pull such an unexpected talent out of nowhere.

 

“When did you start learning how to play that?” Sakuya asks. Accordions are rare to see and rare to hear. It was fun seeing Homare play.

 

Homare begins his life-long speech of the beauty of European instruments and admits he fell in love with accordion thanks to its beautiful sound. Sakuya gets a little lost in the speech but is glad that Homare enjoys playing such an instrument. Homare notes on his friend sending him the gift in return of a gift he has gifted him not so long ago.

 

“Oh! Gift exchanging, how nice!” Sakuya found the gesture sweet and wished he could do the same.

 

Homare smiles and tells Sakuya, he will as his bright personality will surely grant him wonderful friends along the way. He reads out the letter from his friend; it was in a language Sakuya could not understand.

 

“French?” Hisoka groans out.

 

“You can tell what language it is? Hisoka-san, that’s amazing!” Sakuya exclaims.

 

Hisoka mumbles an incoherent explanation about hearing it from  _ someone _ but Sakuya couldn’t catch who. It was brushed off as they watch Homare wipe away tears for his friends’ heartwarming letter. Homare explains how his friend sent over the accordion as he has yearned to play one again but couldn’t buy a new one.

 

“Did your first one break?” Sakuya asks.

 

“It seemed the reeds needed replacing but you see, it’s difficult to get handmade reeds around here so I asked my friend to help him and  _ voila  _ , it’s in good shape.” Sakuya nods as Homare puts away his things. He then explains how his friend has sent him some scores to practice with. Ah, how wonderful it may be to happily play an instrument he loves so dearly, Sakuya thought.

 

Sakuya watches him practice the songs, sitting next to Hisoka who hums the tune occasionally but is comfortably half-asleep most of the time. The two of them listen quietly to Homare who plays soulfully.

 

“Shall I show the rest, my new friend?” Homare asks the other two who might have dozed off while listening to Homare practice. He felt touched that people could relax and fall asleep to his playing.

 

At the main lounge, it seemed everyone was wondering where the noise was coming from. Much to everyone’s dismay, Homare revealed himself to be the culprit of all that noise from afternoon till evening. Showing everyone his hidden talent; playing the accordion. 

 

Surprisingly, everyone was taken aback by the talent. They’re usually not surprised or half-expecting a bizarre talent but an accordion was something not a lot of people had thought was something Homare would play.

 

“Allow me to play you all the songs of my people.” Homare prompts and almost immediately plays the accordion before anyone could chime in to say he’s actually Japanese. He plays the accordion with complete immersion. In comparison to everyone else who tries to comprehend why he’s like this.

 

As he was done, he hears the sound of the door click. It seemed our missing guest has returned for a long day of work; Chikage. He seemed fatigued from working all day, stretching his back and yawning a little. How tensed he must be, Homare thought.

 

“ _ Ah _ , Chikage-kun, would you like to hear a song that will soothe you?” Homare asked, prompting his accordion. With complete enthusiasm and no pause to hear Chikage’s answer, he plays and plays. Not even realising Chikage’s dislike towards the instrument or even the genre. He is in complete blissful ignorance over Chikage’s scrunched up face as he is forced to stand in the hallway, listening to Homare play the accordion.

 

“Homare-san--”

 

Homare doesn’t hear it. He hums as he plays the accordion, not once hearing Chikage attempting to stop him from playing.

 

“What’s wrong, Chikage-kun? Don’t you think Andre Verchuren has wonderful pieces?” Homare seemed very indulgent, in comparison to Chikage who is gritting his teeth a little. Forced to deal with this reckoning, he tries to explain he has nothing against the French composer but is very tired, he rather hears it another time.

 

That doesn’t exactly stop Homare, instead it prompts him to play more ballad pieces. Singing a little, he ends up choosing a ballad rendition of  _ La Vie en Rose _ . Chikage really hates this. He does, he’s  _ this close _ to committing murder and go on the run without any regrets. It’s one thing to be playing the accordion around Chikage, it’s another to choose  _ La Vie en Rose _ of all fucking pieces. At least choose  _ something else _ , Chikage doesn’t know. He just rather not hear it as of now.

 

Alas, he’s just forced to stay with Homare play passionately next to him as some watch in pity and others snicker at his despair. Maybe joining this company was a mistake. Chikage can’t tell anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I enjoyed writing this mess bc it's filled of useless jokes that I make on my fucking twt acc  
> I was supposed to add a useless frenchy chikage hc but alas I couldn't  
> maybe next time  
> But anyway, thank you for reading!!!


End file.
